5.10 Deswegen bin ich hier/Transkription
---- Staffel 5, Episode 10 - Geschrieben von: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Regie: Greg Yaitanes ---- Rückblende Tikrit bringt ein Mann einen Jungen zu einem Hühnerkäfig und drückt ihm ein Messer in die Hand. Die Dialoge sind Englisch untertitelt. MANN: Komm schon! Du bist kein Kind mehr. Verhalte dich wie ein Mann. Du musst eins töten. JUNGE: Ich... Ich will nicht. MANN: Du wirst tun, was dein Vater von dir verlangt. JUNGE: Nein! MANN: Hör zu, was ich dir sage! Komm schon, töte eins! Du wirst hier draussen bleiben, bis Du es tust! Mann lässt den Jungen am Hühnerkäfig zurück. Kurz darauf erscheint ein kleinerer Junge und legt dem Größeren eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann betritt der Kleinere den Käfig, greift sich eines der Hühner und bricht ihm das Genick. Er gibt das tote Huhn dem größeren Jungen, als der Mann zurückkommt. MANN (zu dem größeren Jungen): Gut gemacht. Du hast es getan. JUNGE: Ich war es nicht. MANN: Naja, zumindest wird einer von euch ein Mann sein. Gut gemacht, Sayid. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Sayid, der in seiner Zelle sitzt. Der junge Ben betritt den Überwachungsraum nebenan, der von Phil besetzt ist. BEN: Hey Phil. PHIL: Hey. BEN: Ich hab noch ein Sandwich für ihn. Diesmal mit Hühnersalat. PHIL: Naja, ich denke nicht, dass das auf de Karte steht. Er isst nicht. Erspar dir den Ärger, Junge. BEN: Aber Horace hat es mir aufgetragen. PHIL: Warum kümmert es ihn so sehr? Der Typ ist ein Feind. BEN: Das bedeutet nicht, dass er keinen Hunger hat. PHIL: Wie auch immer. betritt den Zellentrakt. BEN: Hab dir ein Sandwich gebracht. Und ein Buch. Ich habe es zweimal gelesen. Es ist gut. nimmt die Sachen entgegen. SAYID: Danke. BEN: Hat Richard dich geschickt? Richard. Er ist euer Anführer, oder? nickt in Richtung der Überwachungskamera hinter Ben. BEN: Es ist nur eine Kamera. Sie können sehen aber nicht hören. Vor vier Jahren bin ich in den Dschungel gerannt und Richard hat mich gefunden. Ich hab gesagt, dass ich weg will. Dass ich mich euch anschließen will. Also war ich geduldig. Und wenn Du geduldig bist, kann ich dir helfen, denke ich. Rückblende Moskau läuft ein Mann panisch durch einen Flur und lässt dabei seine Taschen fallen. Er verriegelt die Tür hinter sich und schließt sich dann in einem Raum ein. Als er kurz innehält, beginnt jemand, gegen die Tür zu schlagen. Der Mann leert einen Schrank und öffnet einen Tresor, der sich darin befindet. In dem Moment wird die Tür gewaltsam geöffnet und Sayid betritt mit einer Pistole bewaffnet den Raum. Der Mann spricht schnell auf russisch und hält Sayid ein dickes Geldbündel hin, aber der erschießt ihn einfach und verlässt dann das Gebäude. Schnitt zu Sayid, der nachts einen Hof betritt, in dem Ben neben einem alten Auto wartet. BEN: Wie lief es? SAYID: Er hat versucht, mich zu bestechen. Es hat nicht funktioniert. BEN: Natürlich nicht. SAYID: Wohin jetzt? BEN: Nirgendwohin. Du bist fertig. SAYID: Was meinst Du mit „fertig“? BEN: Wir sind fertig. Andropov war der letzte. Du hast dich um alle gekümmert, die eine Bedrohung für deine Freunde dargestellt haben. Es war ein Vergnügen, mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten. will davongehen. SAYID: Also das war es? Ich habe all diese Leute für dich getötet und jetzt gehst Du einfach weg? BEN: Du hast sie nicht für mich getötet, Sayid. Du bist derjenige, der mich nach ihren Namen gefragt hat. Es gibt niemanden mehr in Widmores Organisation, den wir verfolgen müssen. Glückwunsch! Mission abgeschlossen! SAYID: Was mache ich jetzt? BEN: Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Du dein Leben lebst. Du bist freu, Sayid. geht davon. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Sayid in der Gefängniszelle. Horace, der eine Zange bei sich hat, und Radzinsky kommen herein. HORACE: Streck deine Hände aus. Komm schon. streckt seine Arme aus und Horace löst die Kabelbinder, mit denen Sayid gefesselt ist. SAYID: Danke. HORACE: Es ist schön, endlich deine Stimme zu hören. Ich bin Horace. antwortet nicht. HORACE: Jetzt wäre der Moment, an dem Du mir deinen Namen nennt. Ich muss wissen, was Du draußen im Dschungel gemacht hast. RADZINSKY: Frag ihn nach dem Modell. HORACE: Radzinsky! Ich mach das schon. (zu Sayid) Diese Handschellen... hast Du irgendein Problem mit deinen Leuten? Weil Du entweder eine Meinungsverscheidenheit hast, weshalb ich dir helfen wollen würde, oder ein Spion bist, der versucht, uns zu infiltrieren. Also was ist es? antwortet immer noch nicht. HORACE: Okay. Ich gebe dir eine Stunde, um dich zu entscheiden, ob Du mit mir reden willst. Aber wenn Du dich dagegen entscheidest, muss ich das auf die nächste Stufe bringen. zu Sawyer, der die Küche in seinem Haus betritt. Er bemerkt Speck, der unbeaufsichtigt in einer Pfanne brät und sieht das Juliet geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster starrt. Sawyer nimmt die Pfanne vom Herd und wendet sich Juliet zu. SAWYER: Ich glaube, dein Speck ist fertig. JULIET: Hmm. Hab ich vergessen. SAWYER: Was kommt im Fernsehen? (Er schaut aus dem Fenster und sieht Kate und Jack vorbeigehen.) Ah. JULIET: Es ist vorbei, oder? SAWYER: Was ist vorbei? JULIET: Das. Wir. Familie spielen. Alles davon. Ich hab nie wirklich geglaubt, dass sie zurückkommen würden. SAWYER: Sind sie eben zurück. Nichts hat sich geändert. JULIET: Was, wenn Sayid ihnen erzählt, wer er ist? SAWYER: Sayid wird gar nichts sagen. Hey. Ich hab das hier unter Kontrolle. klopft an der Tür und Sawyer öffnet. Horace steht draußen. SAWYER: Morgen, H. HORACE: Jim. SAWYER: Was gibt's? HORACE: Juliet. JULIET: Horace. HORACE (zu Sawyer): Ich habe gerade mit dem Gefangenen gesprochen. Wir haben ein Problem. SAWYER: Warum? Was hat er gesagt? HORACE: Nichts. Und das bereitet mir Sorgen. Wir müssen herausfinden, warum er den Pakt verletzt hat. Warum zum Teufel er in unser Territorium gekommen ist. Ich muss Oldham sein Ding mit ihm machen lassen. SAWYER: Dieser Psychopath? Keine Chance! HORACE: Habe ich eine Wahl? SAWYER: Lass mich alleine mit ihm reden. HORACE: Bitte, aber ich sage dir, man, er wird nicht reden. SAWYER: Oh, er wird mit mir reden. zu Sawyer, der den Überwachungsraum betritt. PHIL: Mr. LaFleur! SAWYER: Geh was essen, Phil. PHIL: Wirst Du alleine da reingehen? SAWYER (mit Nachdruck): Geh was essen, Phil. betritt den Zellentrakt. SAWYER: Wie geht's dir? SAYID: Ein 12 Jahre alter Ben Linus hat mir ein Sandwich mit Hühnersalat gebracht. Was glaubst Du, wie es mir geht? SAWYER: Netter Junge, was? SAYID: Wie kannst Du mit ihm hier leben? SAWYER: Weil ich keine andere Wahl habe. SAYID: Ist das so? SAWYER: Warte ab, wie Du dich nach drei Jahren Leben in den 70ern fühlst. Zu deinem Glück hab ich diese Zeit dazu genutzt, mich in eine Position zu bringen, in der ich deinen Arsch retten kann. betritt die Zelle. SAWYER: Es tut mir leid, Sayid. gibt Sayid eine Kopfnuss. SAYID: Was machst Du?! SAWYER: Wenn ich denen erzähle, dass ich dein Geständnis bekommen habe, muss ich sie davon überzeugen, dass es nicht einfach zu bekommen war. SAYID: Was für ein Geständnis? SAWYER: Wir werden erzählen, dass Du versucht hast, überzulaufen. Du wirst ein paar Informationen über die Anderen bieten, um hier mit uns leben zu dürfen. SAYID: Und warum in Gottes Namen würde ich das tun wollen? SAWYER: Was zum Teufel soll ich sonst mit dir machen? SAYID: Lass mich gehen! SAWYER: Und dann was? Ich kann dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen! SAYID: Warum nicht? SAWYER: Weil die mir vertrauen! Ich hab hier ein Leben aufgebaut - ein ziemlich gutes. Ich lasse dich gehen und all das geht davon. Also hast Du folgende Wahl, Boss. Entweder kooperierst Du und kommst mit auf die Party in Dharmavill oder Du bist auf dich allein gestellt. SAYID: Dann bin ich wohl auf mich allein gestellt. zu Hurley, Jack und Kate in einer Kantine. HURLEY: Frisch vom Grill. Und vergesst nicht, die Sauce zu probieren. Sie passt wirklich super zum Schinken. JACK: Danke, Hurley. HURLEY: Also... was ist mit Sayid los? JACK: Ich weiß noch nichts. KATE: Was meinst Du damit? Ich dachte, Du warst letzte Nacht bei Sawyer. Was hat er dir erzählt? JACK: Er hat mich angewiesen, ihn machen zu lassen. HURLEY: Und, wirst Du? KATE: Ich werde mit Juliet reden und mal sehen, was sie mir sagen kann. HURLEY: Naja, wenn Sawyer schon nichts gesagt hat, warum sollte Juliet es dann tun? KATE: Warum sollte sie nicht? HURLEY: Weil sie zusammen sind. KATE: Was meinst Du mit „zusammen“? HURLEY: Zusammen wie... sie leben zusammen. Nicht so wie Zimmergenossen. Du weißt schon, „zusammen“ wie ihr beide es wart. Ich dachte, das wäre irgendwie offensichtlich. Ich meine, wer hätte das nicht erwartet? JACK: Hurley. HURLEY: Naja, ich denke, ich sollte besser... gehen und noch ein paar Waffeln backen. geht davon. KATE (zu Jack): Wusstest Du es? JACK: Yeah. KATE: Hmm. in den Zellenblock. Roger Linus kommt herein und fängt an, den Boden zu wischen. ROGER (zu Sayid): Weißt Du, was ich nicht verstehe? Wie zum Teufel Du dich fangen lassen konntest. Ihr Feinde sollt doch die Könige des Dschungels sein. Und wie dumm bist Du, dich von diesen Idioten fangen zu lassen? SAYID (lacht): Und doch bist Du derjenige, der für sie den Boden wischt. ROGER: Yeah, naja... Wir werden sehen wie hübsche Du noch bist, wenn Oldham mit dir fertig ist, Kumpel. betritt den Raum und hat wieder ein Sandwich dabei. ROGER: Was zum Teufel machst Du hier? erschreckt sich. BEN: Ich wollte dir ein Sandwich bringen. ROGER: Ein Sandwich? Du hast mir dein Leben lang kein Sandwich gemacht. BEN: Yeah, naja... Ich-ich habe eins für mich gemacht... ROGER: Mh-mh. BEN: Also... also hab ich gedacht, ich bringe dir-- ROGER: Ach ja? Einfach so... BEN: Dad, nicht! ROGER: Lüg mich nicht an. Was machst Du hier unten? Du hast das Sandwich für ihn gemacht, oder? Hmm? BEN: Ja. ROGER: Wer hat dir gesagt, dass Du das tun sollst? BEN: Niemand. ROGER: Niemand? BEN: Ich hab nur gedacht, dass-- ROGER: Du hast „nur gedacht“, hm? Geh nach hause. fängt an zu weinen. ROGER: Geh schon. Ich werde dir sagen, was Du denken sollst. wirft den Teller mit dem Sandwich auf den Boden. Rückblende zu Sayid, der in der Dominikanischen Republik für die Organisation „Build our World“ Häuser baut. Plötzlich steht Ben hinter ihm. SAYID: Wie hast Du mich gefunden? BEN: Ich habe gesucht. SAYID: Was willst Du, Ben? BEN: John Locke ist tot. Ich glaube, er wurde ermordet. SAYID: Warum sollte irgendjemand ihn töten? BEN: Ich denke, es war Rache für die Arbeit, die Du und ich verrichtet haben. Deshalb bist Du in Gefahr, Sayid. Wenn ich dich finden kann, können es auch die Leute, die Locke gefunden haben. Die gleichen Leute, die, während wir hier sprechen, vor Hugos Psychiatrischer Anstalt sitzen. SAYID: Sie überwachen ihn? BEN: Ein Mann hat dort die ganze Woche in seinem Auto gesessen, nur gewartet... wahrscheinlich darauf, dass Du oder ich dort auftauchen. SAYID: Und deshalb bist Du hier? Du bist tatsächlich hierher gekommen, um mir vorzuschlagen, diesen Mann zu töten? BEN: Willst Du nicht? SAYID: Weshalb glaubst Du, dass ich das will? BEN: Weil, Sayid... um es einfach auszudrücken, Du zu Dingen fähig bist, zu denen die meisten Männer nicht fähig sind. Jede Entscheidung, die Du in deinem Leben getroffen hast, ob es Mord oder Folter war, war nicht wirklich eine Entscheidung, oder? Es liegt in deiner Natur. Das ist es, was Du bist. Du bist ein Killer, Sayid. SAYID: Ich bin nicht, was Du denkst. Ich mag es nicht, zu töten. BEN: Naja, dann tut es mir leid. Ich habe dich falsch eingeschätzt. Inselabschnitt (1977) Phil, Radzinksy und zwei weitere DHARMA Mitglieder holen Sayid aus seiner Zelle. SAWYER (zu Sayid): In Ordnung, letzte Chance. Hast Du irgendwas zu sagen? reagiert nicht und Sawyer betäubt ihn mit einem Elektroschocker. SAWYER: Bringt ihn zu Oldham. wird mit Handschellen gefesselt. Schnitt zu einem DHARMA-Van, der im Dschungel anhält. Phil, Radzinsky, Horace und Sawyer kommen heraus und nehmen den gefesselten Sayid mit. Die Gruppe begibt sich zu einem Zelt, vor dem ein Phonograph eine Platte spielt. HORACE: Oldham. Hey, Man. Sind wir fertig? Mann kommt heraus und schaltet den Plattenspieler ab. SAYID (flüstert zu Sawyer): Wer ist der Mann? SAWYER (flüstert): Er ist unser Du. nähert sich Sayid und tropft eine unbekannte Flüssigkeit auf einen Zuckerwürfel. Er will Sayid den Würfel verabreichen, aber dieser weigert sich. OLDHAM: Legt ihm besser die Fesseln an. und Phil bringen Sayid zu einem Baum, an dem eine Fesselvorrichtung angebracht ist, und binden Sayid daran fest. OLDHAM: Keine Sorge. Die sind zu deinem Schutz. Das, was ich dir gebe, hat ein paar Nebenwirkungen. (zu Phil) Öffne seinen Mund. und Phil greifen Sayids Kopf und zwingen ihn, seinen Mund zu öffnen. PHIL: Aufmachen. gibt Sayid den Zuckerwürfel und Radzinsky und Phil zwingen ihn dazu, zu schlucken. OLDHAM: Keine Angst. Schalt einfach dein Gehirn aus. Lass es wirken. Es ist ausserhalb deiner Kontrolle, also ist es eine Verschwendung deiner Kräfte, es zu bekämpfen. Siehst Du, ob Du es bekämpfst oder nicht, eines ist sicher, mein Freund. Du wirst uns die Wahrheit erzählen. Rückblende zu dem Treffen von Sayid, Jack, Ben, Kate und Sun an den Docks von Long Beach. BEN (zu Sun): Es gibt jemanden--jemanden hier in Los Angeles. Lasst mich euch dorthin bringen. SUN: Wer? BEN: Die gleiche Person, die uns zeigen wird, wie wir zur Insel zurückkehren. KATE: Darum geht es also? Das ist verrückt. Ihr alle seid verrückt. BEN: Sayid, wo gehst Du hin? SAYID: Ich will kein Teil davon sein. Und wenn ich dich noch einmal sehe, wird es extrem ungemütlich für uns beide. geht davon. Schnitt zu Sayid, der in einer Bar sitzt und Whiskey trinkt. Ilana betritt die Bar und setzt sich an den Tresen. ILANA: Haben Sie eine Speisekarte? BARKEEPER: Hier, bitte. (zu Sayid) Sir? Noch einen MacCutcheon? SAYID: Bitte. ILANA (zu Sayid): Was kostet der? SAYID: Bitte? ILANA: Der Scotch. Was kostet ein Glas davon? SAYID: Egal wieviel, er ist es wert. ILANA: Ich verstehe nicht, warum jemand 120 Dollar für ein Glas egal wovon bezahlt. SAYID: Wenn Sie wissen, wieviel mein Getränk kostet, warum fragen Sie mich? ILANA: Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum ich mein Dinner hier esse und nicht am Tisch. (zum Barkeeper) Ich nehme ein Rib-Eye, blutig. BARKEEPER: Ja, Ma'am. Rib-Eye, blutig. SAYID: Sind Sie eine Professionelle? ILANA: Eine professionelle was? Denken Sie, dass ich eine Prostituierte bin? SAYID: Mm. ILANA: Ich bin überhaupt keine Professionelle. Ich hab einfach... gedacht, dass Sie traurig aussehen. Ich mag traurige Männer. SAYID: Es tut mir leid, das zu hören. wechselt den Platz und setzt sich direkt neben Sayid. ILANA: Also... abgesehen davon, alleine in Bars zu trinken... was machen Sie? Um Geld zu verdienen. SAYID: Ich arbeite zur Zeit nicht. ILANA: Und was haben Sie gemacht? SAYID: Das einzige, in dem ich jemals gut war. ILANA: Warum haben Sie dann aufgehört? SAYID: Ich versuche, mich zu verändern. ILANA: Ich weiß jetzt, warum Sie traurig sind. SAYID: Tun Sie das? ILANA: Wenn man gut in etwas ist, gibt es immer Leute, die einen dazu verführen wollen, der gleiche zu bleiben. SAYID: Und woher wissen Sie soviel über Verführung? ILANA: Kaufen Sie mir ein Glas von dem Scotch und ich erzähle es Ihnen. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Sayid, der mit leerem Blick in den Himmel starrt. HORACE (zu Sayid): Hallo da. Hallo? OLDHAM: Ich werde dir einige Fragen stellen. Ich will, dass Du dich entspannst und sie wahrheitsgemäß beantwortest... Nicht, dass Du irgendeine Wahl hättest. Wie ist dein Name? SAYID: Sayid. Sayid Jarrah. OLDHAM: In Ordnung, Sayid. Warum warst Du in Handschellen, als wir dich gefunden haben? SAYID: Weil... weil ich ein schlechter Mensch bin. OLDHAM: Bist Du vor deinen Leuten davongelaufen? SAYID: Welche Leute? OLDHAM: Die Feinde. SAYID: Ich bin kein Feind. HORACE: Und wo kommst Du dann her, Sayid? SAYID: Ich bin in einem Flugzeug gekommen. OLDHAM: Was für ein Flugzeug? SAYID: Ajira Flug 3-1-6. Damit bin ich zur Insel zurückgekehrt. OLDHAM: „Zurückgekehrt“? Du warst schonmal hier? SAYID: Oh ja. Beim ersten mal war ich an Bord von Oceanic Flug 8-1-5, als der abgestürzt ist. Ich war hundert Tage lang hier. Dann bin ich gegangen. Fragt Sawyer. OLDHAM: Wer ist Sawyer? RADZINSKY: Ist doch egal! Nichts davon spielt eine Rolle. Fragt ihn nach der Flamme! HORACE (zu Radzinsky): Ruhe. OLDHAM: Was weißt Du über unsere Stationen hier? SAYID: Ich weiß, dass die Flamme eine Kommunikationsstation war. Die Perle sollte andere Stationen beobachten. Im Schwan wurde Elektromagnetismus untersucht. Das war natürlich vor dem Vorfall-- RADZINSKY: Der Schwan?! Wie kann er wissen, wie wir sie nennen? Wir haben sie noch nicht mal gebaut! Ich hab es gesagt! Er hat das Modell gesehen! Seht ihr?! Er ist ein Spion! HORACE (zu Radzisnky): Hey! RADZINSKY: Ich wusste es! HORACE: Radzinsky! Ich sage es nicht noch einmal. Beruhig dich. SAYID: Ich werdet alle sterben, wisst ihr. HORACE: Was? SAYID: Ihr werdet getötet. HORACE: Und woher weißt Du das so genau, Sayid? SAYID: Weil ich aus der Zukunft komme. OLDHAM: Vielleicht hätte ich nur die Hälfte verwenden sollen. Ups. SAYID (lachend): Du... Du hast genau genug verwendet. zu Juliet, die Kate durch die Autowerkstatt führt. JULIET: Schleifmaschine, Schmiermittel, Bohrmaschine hier drüben. Stecker, Kugellager, Steckdosen, Klinken hier. Wie kommst Du mit einem Boxermotor zurecht? Du hast keine Ahnung wovon ich spreche, oder? KATE: Nein, nicht wirklich. JULIET: Es ist okay. Jack hat dir von uns erzählt... KATE: Nein. Hurley war es. JULIET: Es ist irgendwie eine Erleichterung. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wie ich es tun sollte, ohne so zu klingen, als würde ich dich anweisen, dich fernzuhalten. KATE: Es ist gut. DHARMA-Van kehrt zurück und Kate und Juliet sehen dabei zu, wie Sayid ausgeladen wird. Schnitt in eines der Häuser, in dem viele Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative versammelt sind. HORACE: In Ordnung... Was machen wir mit ihm? RADZINSKY: Wir töten ihn. SAWYER: Sekunde mal. Wir werden niemanden töten, richtig? HORACE: Er hat den Pakt verletzt. Was glaubst Du, was die machen würden, wenn sie einen von uns fangen würden? SAWYER: Seit wann handeln wir wie sie? Wir sind zivilisiert. HORACE: Ja, sind wir. Wir haben Gesetze. Und wir haben ihm jede Gelegenheit gegeben, sich zu verteidigen. RADZINSKY: Blah, blah, blah. Muss ich euch daran erinnern, dass dieser Mann Sachen gesehen hat? Er weiß Sachen. Darüber brauchen wir gar nicht zu reden. Er ist ein Spion. SAWYER: Bist Du dir so sicher, Stu? Er hat versucht, den Feinden zu entkommen. Er hat offensichtlich Probleme mit seinen Leuten. RADZINSKY: Yeah und indem er mit unseren Geheimnissen zurückkehrt kann er die Probleme am schnellsten lösen. HORACE: Okay, ich werde ein bisschen mehr Zeit brauchen, um das zu bedenken. RADZINSKY: Bedenken? Ich meine, je länger er unter uns ist, desto--desto größer ist die Gefahr, in der wir sind. SAWYER: Ich kann mit ihm reden, Horace. Ich brauche einfach nur mehr Zeit. RADZINSKY: Nein, Du hattest deine Chance, LaFleur! SAWYER: Warum gehen wir nach deiner Uhr, Radzinsky? RADZINSKY: Horace, Du musst eine Abstimmung abhalten. Entweder treffen wir eine Entscheidung oder ich rufe in Ann Arbor an... und die treffen sie für uns. AMY: Radzinsky hat recht. Horace, bitte... Ich kann nicht... ich kann nicht mit einem offenen Auge schlafen. Wir haben jetzt ein Baby. Wir müssen an Ethan denken. Wir müssen an all die Kinder hier denken. Wie können wir uns sicher fühlen, wenn dieser Mann hier ist? Ich weiß nicht, was er vorhat, aber wir können ihn nicht hier behalten. Wir haben keine Wahl. HORACE: Okay. Lasst uns abstimmen. Alle, die für Radzinskys Lösung sind, heben die Hand. Anwesenden außer Sawyer haben die Hand. RADZINSKY: LaFleur? HORACE: Ich würde wirklich gerne sagen, dass es einstimmig ist. sieht Radzinsky an und hebt dann widerwillig die Hand. Rückblende zu Sayid und Ilana, die küssend ein Hotelzimmer betreten. ILANA: Mmm. Nur fürs Protokoll: Ich war wirklich nur wegen dem Essen da. SAYID: Hast Du Angst, dass ich einen falschen Eindruck bekomme? beiden lassen sich auf das Bett fallen. ILANA: Ich denke dafür ist es zu spät. hält Ilanas Bein. ILANA: Zieh ihn aus. fängt damit an, Ilanas Stiefel zu öffnen. Plötzlich tritt sie ihn ins Gesicht, wirft ihn aufs Bett und schlägt ihn mit dem Ellbogen. Bevor Sayid sich wehren kann, richtet Ilana eine Pistole auf ihn. ILANA: Wenn Du nur blinzelst bist Du tot. SAYID: Also, wer bist Du? ILANA: Du hast mich vorhin gefragt, ob ich eine Professionelle bin. Ich bin eine Professionelle. Ich wurde angeheuert, um dich nach Guam zu bringen. SAYID: Wer hat dich angeheuert? ILANA: Die Familie von Peter Avellino--dem Mann, den Du letztes Jahr kaltblütig auf einem Golfplatz auf den Seychellen ermordet hast. SAYID: Du bist eine Kopfgeldjägerin? ILANA: Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich bin. Du wirst dich für das, was Du getan hast, verantworten. Inselabschnitt (1977) zu Sawyer, der Sayids Zelle betritt. SAWYER: Schlag mich ins Gesicht. SAYID: Was? SAWYER: Komm schon. Du hast sowieso einen gut, also schlag ordentlich zu. Dann nimmst Du dir diese Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche und lässt dich selbst raus. Die Wache draußen ist Phil. Er ist 'ne Pfeife, also denke ich mal, dass Du dir seine Waffe besorgen kannst, bevor er überhaupt realisiert, dass Du draußen bist. Versprich mir nur, dass Du ihn nicht erschießt. SAYID: Dein Angebot ehrt mich, aber mir geht es gut, wo ich bin. SAWYER: Sie werden dich töten. Sie hatten gerade eine Abstimmung. Sogar die frischgebackene Mutter will dich tot sehen. SAYID: Ich werde hier bleiben, James. SAWYER: Heute morgen hast Du mich noch angefleht, dich gehen zu lassen. Warum solltest Du-- SAYID: Weil... als ich im Dschungel aufgewacht bin und ich realisiert hab, dass ich wieder auf der Insel bin... habe ich gefühlt, dass es keinen Sinn gab. Aber jetzt weiß ich genau, warum ich hier bin. SAWYER: Um erschossen zu werden? Was denn? Du drehst durch. verlässt den Zellentrakt und geht nach Hause. Vor der Haustür macht er allerdings kehrt und begibt sich zu Kates Haus. SAWYER: Hey. KATE: Hi. SAWYER: Warum seid ihr zurückgekommen? KATE: Was? SAWYER: Sayid hat mir gerade die Ohren vollgesülzt mit so 'nem Schwachsinn über seinen verdammten Sinn und ich will wissen... warum seid ihr alle zurückgekommen? KATE: Äh... SAWYER: Warum, Kate? KATE: Ich weiß nicht, warum die anderen zurückgekommen sind. Ich weiß nur, warum ich es getan hab. und Kate werden von den Geräuschen eines schnell heranfahrenden Vans unterbrochen. Sawyer dreht sich um und sieht einen brennenden DHARMA-Van, der einige Zäune durchbricht und in ein Haus kracht. SAWYER: Was? Was zum Teufel? und Kate laufen zum Unfallort. Eine Frau zerbricht ein Fenster und springt davon weg. Ein Alarm ertönt. KATE: Geht es dir gut? SAWYER: Craig! Hol einen Schlüssel und öffne diese Ventile. Macht den Schlauch fertig. MANN: Okay. SAWYER: Erin, nimm dir die Brandausrüstung! Bill, hilf Craig. JACK: Was zum Teufel ist passiert? SAWYER: Drei Jahre lang--keine brennenden Busse. Ihr alle seid einen Tag wieder hier... Nimm dir den Schlauch. Bemannt diesen Schlauch! MAN: Presst es raus! SAWYER (über Funk): Alle Sicherheitskräfte! Alle Sicherheitskräfte! Hier ist LaFleur! Wir haben ein Feuer! Alle sofort zu Gebäude 15! zu Phil, der den Ruf im Überwachungsraum hört. PHIL: Roger. Ich bin auf dem Weg. nimmt eine Waffe und verlässt den Raum. Kurz darauf betritt eine Person mit einer Kapuze auf dem Kopf den Zellentrakt. SAYID: Was ist mit deiner Brille passiert? Person ist Ben. BEN: Mein Dad. SAYID: Weil Du mir ein Sandwich gebracht hast? Ich weiß. Mein Vater war auch ein harter Mann. BEN: Ich hasse es hier wirklich. Wenn ich dich rauslasse... wirst Du mich dann mitnehmen? Zu deinen Leuten? SAYID: Ja, Ben, das werde. Das ist der Grund, aus dem ich hier bin. Rückblende zu Sayid, der von Ilana zum Flughafen von Los Angeles gebracht wird. TANOY: Achtung, an die Passagiere. Ajira Airways Flug 3-1-6 nach Honolulu und Guam... sieht Hurley am Schalter. SAYID (zu Ilana): Bist Du sicher, dass wir nach Guam fliegen? ILANA: Wo sollten wir sonst hinfliegen? beobachtet, wie Jack Hurley anspricht und wie Kate sich hinsetzt. SAYID: Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten? Können wir den nächsten Flug nehmen? ILANA: Warum? SAYID: Ich bin sehr abergläubisch, wenn es um's Fliegen geht. ILANA: Ich werde dir eine Hasenpfote kaufen. Mit diesem Flugzeug werden wir fliegen. ins Innere des Flugzeugs vor dem Start. Sayid beobachtet Sun. ILANA: Tut mir leid wegen den Handschellen, aber zumindest sind wir in der Business-Klasse. kommt an Bord. BEN: Moment! Warten Sie bitte! Danke, dass Sie noch nicht geschlossen haben. starrt Ben überrascht an. HURLEY: Was macht der hier?! Nein, nein, er kann nicht mitkommen! JACK: Hurley, hey, wenn Du zurück willst, muss es so sein. SAYID (zu Ilana): Arbeitest Du für Benjamin Linus? ILANA: Was? SAYID: Arbeitest Du für ihn? ILANA: Wer ist Benjamin Linus? SAYID: Er ist ein Lügner, ein Manipulator... ein Mann, der zugelassen hat, dass seine eigene Tochter getötet wird, um sich selbst zu retten... Ein Monster, das für nichts weniger als Völkermord verantwortlich ist. ILANA: Warum sollte ich für so jemanden arbeiten? SAYID: Ich habe es getan. Inselabschnitt (1977) in den Zellentrakt der Baracken. Ben befreit Sayid und die beiden fliehen in den Dschungel. Sie bemerken die Scheinwerfer eines DHARMA-Vans und Ben stolpert. BEN: Whoa! Aah! SAYID: Versteck dich! versteckt sich im Dschungel, der Van hält an und Jin steigt aus. SAYID: Jin? JIN: Sayid. Was machst Du hier? Wie bist Du rausgekommen? SAYID: Sawyer hat mich gehen lassen. Die wollten mich töten. JIN: Was? PHIL (über Funk): Achtung. Der Gefangene ist geflohen. Der Feind ist nicht länger in Gefangenschaft. Seid auf der Hut. Er könnte bewaffnet sein. SAYID: Sie wissen nicht, dass er mich befreit hat. Bitte, Jin, ich muss weitergehen. JIN: Okay. Lass mich erst mit ihm reden. (ins Funkgerät) LaFleur, hier ist Jin. Bitte melden. Jin eine Antwort bekommt greif Sayid ihn und wirft ihn zu Boden. Dann schlägt er ihn bewusstlos. BEN: Whoa! Wo hast Du das gelernt? hebt Jins Waffe auf. BEN: Komm schon. Wir gehen besser. Er hat LaFleur gerufen. SAYID: Du hattest Recht, was mich betrifft. BEN: Was? SAYID: Ich bin ein Killer. schießt Ben in die Brust und der Junge fällt zu Boden. Dann wischt Sayid eine Träne weg und rennt in den Dschungel. en:He's Our You transcript Kategorie:Transcripte